Bond of love
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yeah never wrtten for this area of fiction before, a strange fluffy slash HP/DM don't read if you don't like. A bond claims Harry but what will it mean. No idea were you wanna fit this just for fun really.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, this is my first time in this area any way this is just something that came to me, I danno were from but decided to follow it I apologise in advance if I mess this up a little, I've only watched the first three film and the first two books. If you don't like slash then don't read. I don't own the characters here, I hope you enjoy my plot and go easy on my spelling I have dyslexia and it has gone through the spell checker.

Bond of love.

Part one:

Harry had know he was gay for a long while, he had also known for quite some time who he was in love with still the dark haired wizard had not expected for something like this to happen to him. Harry had first noticed it one morning when he was getting ready for the day a shield shaped mark on the left hand side of his abdomen it looked almost like a tattoo.

Confused by this shields sudden appearance Harry couldn't help but wonder just what it meant, the young wizard made a quick sketch of the mark on his body and after classes that day went to the library to do some research on the shield mark. Finding a book of wizard heraldry in the vast library Harry sat down in one of the many chairs and began turning the pages until he found the page that had the same shield that was on his body slowly Harry looked at the top of the page were the name of the family that his shield belonged to was and his green eyes widened.

It was the Malfoy coat of arms, this just couldn't be happening, Harry flicked threw the book which told him that when a mark like that appeared on a wizard it was a sign of bonding, it took Harry a while to find more information on this process but when he did the young wizard flushed. Of all the ways for his love for a certain blond Slytherin to manifest itself this was not what he had expected. The book explained that bonding couldn't be undone, it was a sign of deep and true love, if he accepted this love he held for Draco would never leave the other wizard and he would be marked again round watch wrist with chain like marks, these however would only appear if someone spoke his bonded whole name around him.

Harry put the books back on the shelf and then left the library deep in thought, he had to at least tell Ron and Hermione about his mark, after all they already knew that Harry as in love with Draco, it had surprised them but eventually his two friends had grown use to Harries feelings, even if he did hide them well under a layer of supposed hate.

Harry came into the Gryffindor common room he snagged Hermione and Ron before pulling them into a quiet room. "There's something I have to tell you two, well actually it's more something I have to show you."

"What?" Ron asked him quietly.

Harry quietly lifted up his shirt showing them both the mark, two pairs of eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's a bond mark . . . and it's the Malfoy coat of arms. Wow, so do you have the wrist chains yet?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"I don't know, I don't think so though." Harry said blushing slightly and pulling his shirt back down to hide it again. "Is there any way I can hide it, I don't think I want anyone to know about this at least not yet."

"No it's a bit like your scar magically immune; we should go to Dumbledore he needs to know so you can keep it hidden without the staff giving you any trouble over it."

"Good point." Harry agreed so together the three friends went to the headmasters office were the situation was explained and he agreed to help with the staff especially.

Harry turned to his friends as they walked along, his hand strayed too ware the mark was. "Going back to your question about the wrist markings well Hermione, I know I love him so I wonder if I might have them, would one of you do me a favour and see if it works."

Ron smiled widely at Harry. "Okay, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry hissed threw his teeth in discomfort, he drew up the sleeves of his shirt showing the golden chains round his wrists. "So I'm fully bonded, great just great." Harry gently drew the shirt sleeves back down over the marks round his wrists; from his research into this he knew that they would fade again within the hour.

"Will you tell Draco?" Hermione asked Harry her eyes intensely curious.

"No, we all know how he feels about me, it's best I don't say anything, unless I somehow his feelings towards me change, that however I don't think is likely to ever happen."

"You know it's likely to get round the school you have a mark sooner or later right?" Ron said to Harry to make sure he was aware of this likely hood.

"Yes I know it will my friend, but for now it is my secret and I want to keep this that way as long as I can. I may not be able to tell Draco I am his bonded but it might be worth at least trying to be his friend..."

Harry shook his head slightly, not seeing Ron and Hermione sharing a smile behind him, they were glad to see their friend in love and fairly sure that given enough time Draco would come to realise that he and their friend were just meant to be together.

The three friends retired to bed and in the morning went down to breakfast, Draco surptiousiously watched the entrance of these three friends, his eyes grey strayed to Potter, even from here he could tell something was up and the blond couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Draco cast seruptisiouse glances across at the Gryffindor table, he was sure he was right something was going on, but that wasn't to unusual, Harry was usually the centre of attention for one reason or another still the Slytherin ice prince just couldn't help but wonder what the issue was.

Slowly time passed Harry because use to his mark and adept at hiding it so much so only the people who had been first told about it were aware Harry had been marked, but there was one party who was curious, Draco, he knew there was something going on, he just couldn't place a finger on what it was and this mystery was driving him crazy.

The blond had even cornered Potter a few times but even his banter appeared to have no effect on the other wizard who unusually didn't rise to his bate but simply brushed his words aside as if he had greater things on his mind, Draco assumed this in part had to be true after all Voldamort was still lurking out there, somehow though the young wizard felt that this was not the mystery that Harry was hiding and he ached to know what the secret truly was. After all not only would discovering the answer to this mystery satisfy his curiosity it would also hopefully give him something to blackmail Potter with and the blond lived for such things.

It was one fine sunny Saturday afternoon when Draco saw the source of this mystery sitting alone outside under a tree quietly reading; with a smile to himself the blond wizard went outside and walked over to were Harry was sitting reading. "Potter what you doing, trying to addle the few brain cells you have?" He asked with one of his usual sneers.

"Actually I have found that I rather like Wizard Heraldry and I've been doing research into it for my Magical history project and you Malfoy what are you doing?"

Draco blinked at this polite response and saw that Harry was indeed looking at wizard Heraldry. "I decided to come see why your two shadows weren't with you."

"They are off some were together being a couple so I thought to give them some time alone, besides which I am content with my studies. I find the root of Heraldry very interesting and some of the stories behind how families got them are fascinating. There is something I have meant to say to you for a long while now."

Draco raised one haughty brow at the other wizard, still finding it a little hard to believe that he was having a civilised conversation with of all people Potter. "Oh yes what's that?" He asked coolly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yes for not taking your hand when you offered it and not trying to get to know you better. My own life isn't easy but I cannot imagine yours is much easier."

Draco stood there staring down at the man before him not quiet able to believe what he was hearing but his shock was not yet complete. "I would like to be your friend if it is not too late." Harry rose lifting up his books and offered the blond one of his hands to shake.

The Slytherin stared at the offered hand for a long moment before taking it, the two young men shook hands and Draco felt his heart suddenly pounding as Potter smiled at him. "Truce?" The blond found himself asking the other boy quietly.

"Yeah truce, so tell me which quiddich team do you think is going to win the leagues this year?" Harry asked conversationally and by the time the two wizards headed inside, the truce was already beginning to take the shape of a friendship.

Draco was now fairly convinced that this had been the mystery surrounding Harry the last few days he had obviously told some of the Gryffindors that he intended to make peace with him and they hadn't liked it at first, happy that this secret was now out in the open Draco walked off to the dorms smiling to himself.

Over the next few weeks most of the school had noticed a definite improvement in relations between the two wizards, half the school was amazed and the other half was just plain relived. There were lots of little instances where the friendship grew, they were paired together in potions and found when they cooperated they got further then when they argued, they helped each other with things they weren't getting right friendship was growing every day in a mountain of small moments.

Two weeks after the truce had been formed Draco was walking down the corridor when he lost his grip on some books, they went tumbling all over the floor, Harry who had been standing nearby talking to Colin noticed, quickly he came over and started to help the Slytherin pick the books back up. "Here Draco let me carry some of them for you."

"Thanks, help would be great I forgot I had so many library books." The Blond said with a usually sheepish look.

"No problem we all do that once in a while." Harry said with understanding before he helped the other boy carry his books back to the library.

Draco had to admit as Harry put the books down for him on the Liberians desk, he was really happy with the friendship he now shared with the boy who lived, unlike the rest of his house Harry was honest with Draco and never to busy to help him out. Yet the blond wasn't quiet as satisfied with their relationship as he knew he should be Draco kept feeling like Harry was holding something back from him and the blond found himself wondering more and more if the other wizard had a similar secret to his own. Draco had been aware for years of his preference for men, it was possible however that the dark haired wizard was only just coming to realise that he was like that and was taking his time to adjusting his life accordingly.

The librarian looked up at the two boys and smiled. "Ah Mr Potter the book you asked for is in."

"Ah thank you madam." He took the book from her and chequed it out, Draco noticed it was more on wizard heraldry Harry was becoming the regular expert on it and some of the teachers were hoping he might take a place in the minatory to deal with arguments over heraldry, as well as issuing heraldry and debates over titles.

Draco only became aware that he had been standing next to Harry watching him intensely when the other wizard turned to him and smiled, that grin as it was directed at him made Draco's heart start to thunder in his chest and the blond realised very suddenly he was starting to fall for his friend.

The Slytherin felt his cheeks to flush; quickly he looked away from Harry and shook his head. Even if Draco was starting to fall for Harry the likely hood of such a handsome man returning his feeling was next to none.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Yet more time passed then before Draco could take the dark mark Harry vanished, the whole school was on tender hooks, no one knew what was going on, but the assumption was the young wizard had gone to finish off his fight with Voldamort.

Draco was worried, he could be found regularly with Ron and Hermione who knew as little as everyone else, oddly enough the three had become friends as they had Harry in common. Three weeks after Harries disappearance the main doors to Hogwarts were thrown open by Dumbledore every one was gathered round the door way, Draco's stood there his eyes widened as his father tall and strong strode threw the doorway carrying a pail and limp Harry.

Several of the staff flew to his side all talking to Lucius at once. "I'm fine really it's Harry you need to worry about." Quickly they lead the blond man off to the infirmary.

Draco Hermione and Ron raced after the party gathered round Lucius and could just make out what he was saying as he walked still carrying the black haired boy. "Yes Voldamort is gone, yes Harry did that and no I am not even going to try to explain how he did it."

Draco and the others were stopped at the door of the hospital wing by professor Snape. "You three can't come in you know that."

"But . . ." Ron began.

"Look there isn't anything you can do right now, so go and find something to do whilst you wait for news and I'll get a message to you three with any news and if all goes well when it will be alright for you to come and see him."

The three friends let out a deep sigh, they quietly walked away knowing that the professor was right even if they wanted to do anything to help right now they probably wouldn't be able too.

Two days after all of this had happened, they were finally aloud to go and see Harry, Ron and Hermiony went in the morning later that day after classes Draco quietly entered the hospital wing and stopped in his tracks, his father was standing next to Harries bed. "Thank you." Harry said softly to Lucius.

The blond man shook his head. "No thank you, bringing you back here was the least I could do after all it was you saved me back there."

Harry grinned slightly at him. "Yeah well, Draco's had enough pain in his life without losing you too, just do me a favour and make sure you keep the promises you made me."

"I will, you were right I should have at least told my son I loved him, he means more to me then I ever told him and it's high time I let him know that."

"And what else?" Harry asked gently.

"No more darkness, you showed me the light is more worth embracing then I ever knew."

"Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Dad?" Draco said softly, Lucius spun in that direction; with the first smile on his face Draco had seen for years he crossed the room to his son and for the first time embraced Draco in a tight hug.

Harry watched this from where he was sitting up in bed and smiled, Draco hid his face in his father's shoulder and threw his arms round him. "Dad your really alright you're really back." The blond said softly, feeling tears begin to prick at his eyes he knew Malfoy's weren't supposed to cry but he was finding it hard not to at that moment.

"My son, I'm so glad you're alright." He pulled back and looked into his son's silver eyes. "We have a lot to talk about, but I'm sure you're here to see Harry not me so I'll give you two some peace." With another smile Lucius rose and left the two young men alone.

Draco quietly crossed the room, when he reached the bedside he gazed down at the dark haired boy in the bed and then smiled widely. "Thank you Harry."

"It was the least I could do for you."

Before he lost his nerve Draco reached out a hand and took one of Harries. "You didn't have to do anything for me. I'm sure you've heard this a million times today but you worried me just vanishing like that, why didn't you say something to someone?"

"I couldn't risk him finding anyone else I cared about after all he would only use them to hurt me and as for not doing anything for you, of cause I had to bring him back for you, he is your father, you love him as much as you try to say you don't and well..." Harry didn't finish the sentence instead the young wizard blushed.

"Well... well what Harry?" Draco asked confused but hopeful after all Harry rescuing his father for him spoke of there being something with in Harries heart for him.

"I...I..." The dark haired young man took a deep breath and squeezed the blonds hand gently.

The Slytherin waited quietly, whenever Harry wanted to tell him was obviously not coming easily so he would just have to wait. "Draco I want to tell you that I... I..." The dark haired wizard let out an aggravated growl, he let go of Draco's hand, then levered himself up on one arm and began to unbutton his shirt with his free hand.

Draco looked at him confused for a moment, then Harry pulled his shirt to one side and the blonds grey eyes widened in surprise and delight, his coat of arms was marked onto Harry and then as quickly as it had came the happiness ebbed away, maybe this mark wasn't for him perhaps it was for his father.

Harry seemed to read the other wizards mind, he reach out and grasped Draco's hand tightly in his own. "It's not your father that caused that, saying Lucius Malfoy's full name has no effect on me what so ever as you can see."

Happiness suddenly filled Draco's grey eyes and Harry smiled at him softly. "You mean that mark is for me, you're actually bonded to me?"

"Yes Draco, I am bonded to you how could I not be when I love you so much." Harry said to the other man softly.

"How long have you been my bonded?" The blond asked his bonded softly.

"I've been yours for quite some time actually, that's when I discovered my interest in heraldry. You don't mind then that I've bonded to you?" Harry asked Draco extremely shyly.

"Are you crazy of cause I don't mind, I only wish I'd knows sooner then I wouldn't have tried hiding the fact that I love you for so long!" The Slytherin gently sat on the edge of the bed and placed an arm round Harry, gently Draco kissed the Gryffindor and smiled happily as Harry responded to him eagerly.

When they finally parted from the kiss for breath the dark haired wizard smiled at Draco widely before speaking. "I'm glad to hear you say that you love me too, I was half afraid that you wouldn't."

Draco laughed softly at his love, and then a thought skittered across his brain. "Hey since you're the expert about all of this, what happens now I've accepted you as my bonded?"

"Well, you'll be marked in the same place as me and..." Harry grinned evilly and leant up towards the man he loved. "Harry James Potter." He said softly into Draco's ear.

The blond froze, he felt a pain round his wrists and saw the chains of black that formed there, he had bonded to Harry in return, Draco smiled happily at the man he held, and they now couldn't be parted. "You do know now that this has happened my family is going to insist I marry you properly and make an honest man of you don't you?" Draco asked Harry in mock severity.

"Oh really, I think I can handle getting married as long as I get you at the end of it." Harry said softly, the dark haired wizard leant up to the light haired one and claimed his lips in another kiss, one that was sweat and tender and full of the promises of tomorrow.

The bond of love it seemed was stronger then ether of them had known for it had overcome all that had been laid before it and won them the only one who could make them whole.


End file.
